jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Droideka Mark II
|Preis_alt= |Merkmale= |Größe=1,83 Meter''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' |Länge= |Durchmesser= |Geschlecht= |Sensorfarbe= |Sensoren= |Chassis= |Antrieb= |Ausrüstung=*internes KommlinkScavenger's Guide to Droids *Schutzschild |Bewaffnung=*Zwillingsblaster *Ionenkanonen |Modifikationen= |Gebaut= |Zerstört= |Produktionsort=Hypori |Besitzer= |Funktion= |Zugehörigkeit=* Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme (Entworfen während Klonkriege) *Jabba Desilijic Tiure (Kurzzeitig) *Zann-Konsortium |Bekannte Individuen= }} Der Droideka Mark II war eine modifizierte Variante eines Droidekas, die von Tyber Zann, einem Verbrecherlord, während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges hergestellt und genutzt wurde. Tyber Zann konnte die Droidekas produzieren, nachdem er Jabbas Droidenfabrik auf Hypori übernommen hatte. Geschichte Im Jahr 0 VSY entdeckte Jabba der Hutt auf Hypori eine stillgelegte Droidenfabrik, in der diese Droidekas entworfen wurden, von der die Republik aber nichts wusste. Die Konfödration konnte die Entwürfe bis zu ihrer Vernichtung jedoch nicht mehr verwirklichen und so entdeckte Jabba eine neue, tödlichere Droidekaart für sich. Aber nachdem das Zann-Konsortium Jabbas Planeten Saleucami eroberte, fand man wichtige Daten über die Fabrik und bald darauf entsandte der Verbrecherlord Tyber Zann seinen Vertreter Urai Fen, um das Gebiet und die Fabrik auszukundschaften. Nachdem er diese Aufgabe erledigt hatte, machte er sich mit Tyber und einer kleinen Konsortiumsstreitmacht auf den Weg zur Fabrik, um die Droideka, die Jabba bereits produzieren ließ, abzuschalten und die Droidenfabrik zu erobern. Nach harten Kämpfen konnte Urai die Fabrik schließlich auf manuelle Steuerung schalten, um die Droideka zu stoppen. Daraufhin wurden Tyber und Urai von dem Kopfgeldjäger Bossk, der von Jabba engagiert wurde, um Tyber zu töten, gestellt. Tyber zahlte ihm jedoch dreimal soviel wie Jabba und so war das neue Ziel des Kopfgeldjägers der Huttenführer. Kurz darauf trafen sie auf Jabba, der sein Artefakt zurück wollte. Doch Tyber versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass er nicht in der Position sei, Forderungen zu stellen. Als Gegenargument dazu ließ Jabba seine Söldner und einige dutzend Leichte Kampfläufer auf den Konsortiumstrupp los. Während die Konsortiumsstreitmacht gegen die Truppen des Desilijic-Clan kämpfte, programmierte Urai Fen die Droideka so um, dass sie nun für das Konsortium kämpften. Das brachte Zanns Truppen den entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber Jabbas Truppen und so konnten sie die Schlacht gewinnen und Jabba dazu bringen, auf Tatooine zu bleiben und sich aus den Konsortiumsangelegenheiten herauszuhalten. Unter dem Zann-Konsortium wurden die Droidekas in vielen Schlachten eingesetzt und spielten damit als einzige Kampfdroiden im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg eine wichtige Rolle. Technik und Nutzen Genau wie seine Verwandten war er im Kugelmodus verletzlich, doch wenn er in den Feuermodus wechselte, ähnelte er einer Geschützstellung. Außerdem wurde er mit Ionenkanonen und Blastern bestückt, die eine verheerende Wirkung auf gegnerische Schilde haben, womit er effektiv gegen Infanterie und Fahrzeuge vorgehen konnte. Ein großer Vorteil des Mark II war, dass man ihm die meisten Bauteile des originalen Droideka einbauen konnte, welche nach den Klonkriegen in genügender Masse verfügbar waren. Die Kehrseite war allerdings, dass viele Händler, besonders Jawas, versuchten, umgebaute Droidekas als Mark II zu verkaufen. Besonders effektiv waren diese Zerstörerdroiden gegen normale Rebellen-Infanterie und TIE-Mauler. Modifikationen *Innerhalb von etwa 90 Minuten kann ein halbwegs begabter Mechaniker den Schildgenerator eines Mark II durch eine magnetische Halteeinheit ersetzen, sodass der Droide sich an der Hülle eines Raumschiffes festhalten und dort als Abwehrturm fungieren kann. Da Droiden nicht unter die Waffengesetze für Raumschiffe fallen, können so einige Strafen umgangen werden. *Einige Mark II wurden zu Jedi-Jägern umgebaut. Dazu wurde ein verbesserter Gyro eingebaut, um den Droiden gegen Machtschub und ähnliche Machtangriffe resistenter zu machen. Dadurch wurde der Droide zwar im Rollmodus etwas langsamer, die gewöhnlichen Machtangriffe der Jedi konnten ihm jedoch nicht mehr viel anhaben. Weiterhin wurde ihr Feuerkontrollsystem so verändert, dass alle Kanonen gleichzeitig feuerten, was es dem Jedi erschwerte, alle Schüsse abzuwehren. Zusätzlich konnten noch die Ionenkanonen gegen eine Hochfrequenzsignalquelle ersetzt werden, welche die Kristalle in Lichtschwertern stören konnte, sodass diese entweder weniger heiß waren oder sogar ganz ausfielen. Allerdings störten dies auch den Schildgenerator des Mark II, sodass er die Quelle und den Schild nicht gleichzeitig aktiviert haben konnte. Quellen * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Kampfdroiden Kategorie:Bodentruppen des Zann-Konsortiums Kategorie:Legends en:Droideka Mark II es:Droideka Mark II fr:Droïdeka type II pt:Droideka Mark II ru:Дройдека марки II